


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 2: The 2nd Shade

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shade's brother has come to town!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 2: The 2nd Shade

**Author's Note:**

> I look back on everything here and put my head in my hands. Yes, I achieved my younger self's goal of having written something lengthy, but at what cost?

**Chapter 1: WHAT!?**  
In the planet of Chao, in the Dark Garden, Shade's getting a ritual planned.  
Shade: So, I have to get my legs cut off?  
Dark: Yep.  
Shade: Who's going to do it?  
Dark: Some guy named Shadow.  
Shade: Who, you mean HIM? Shadow's only 2 years old!  
Dark: Not HIM. This REALLY tall guy, named Shadow.  
Shade: Okay. But only chao are allowed here.  
Dark: Yeah, so Shadow's bringing a chao, named Shade 2.  
Shade: WHAT!? SHADE 2!? HE'S MY BROTHER!!!! MY BROTHER'S COMING!?  
Dark: You have a brother?  
Shade: Yeah, Shade 2. He always made fun of me.....  
Dark: Oh boy. I feel a flashback coming.....  
 **Chapter 2: The short flasback**  
Shade: I remember, I was only 1, and he was 2....  
[flashback to the Neutral Garden]  
Shade 2: HAHA! I get to go to the Dark Garden in 1 year! And you need 2!  
Shade: Pwease.... stop it....  
Shade 2: Aww.... he said "pwease"... HAHAHA! I can say "please"! I can use proper grammar!  
Shade: But.... Gwandma's name is Silvew....(Silver)  
Shade 2: HAHAHAHA! It's Grammar, you ding-dong!  
Shade: I am NOT a doowbeww! (doorbell)  
Shade 2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
[Shade starts crying]  
[ Shade 2 keeps laughing]  
[return to Dark Garden]  
 **Chapter 3: Getting Ready**  
Dark: So, he came here before you did?  
Shade: Nah. That guy didn't have the COURAGE to go. He knew that. He always said it was because he wanted to tease me more.  
Dark: But, what if he WASN'T lying?  
Shade: If he wasn't, then why would he CALL me and tell me that?  
Dark:   
Shade: Well, he's finally got the courage to come here..... he'll propably do HORRIBLE stuff, like throw me in "the cage" on that tree.  
Dark: So? You do that.  
Shade: Y'know, he might start replacing your name's "A" with an "O", if you know what I mean....  
Dark: ........ !!OH!! I am NOT a...... what does it spell?  
Shade: man, and I thought you were smart....  
IT SPELLS DORK!  
Dark: Oh. OH! I"M NOT A DORK!  
Shade: We gotta get ready, Dork, I mean Dark.  
Dark: Yeah.  
Guard: Sir, there's a hero chao at the door.  
Shade: What, NOW? (sigh) Lemme see that.  
......!!! Dark, hide.  
Dark: Why?  
Shade: That's no Hero Chao, that's my white brother, SHADE 2!  
Guard: Shall I let him in?  
Shade: (gulp) Okay.  
[door opens, Shade 2 and Shadow walk in]  
Shade 2: Hello, Shade.  
Shade: Hi Shade 2. (gulp) Do your worst.  
Shade 2: I'm not here to DO anything but watch your legs come off!  
Shadow (hedgehog): Alright, you Darks. Let's get this Ritual-thimg over with.  
I have BETTER things to do....  
 **Chapter 4: The Ritual**  
[lots of chao, even heroes, gathered around a small table, with Shade lying on it.]  
[enter Shadow]  
S: Alright.  
Shade: I'm ready.... (takes deep breath)  
Shade 2: Hehehe.....  
Dark: I can't look....  
[Shadow takes out a bat, then gives it to Shade.]  
S: All right, we're done-CAN I GO NOW?  
[ everyone looks]  
Shade: That didn't hurt. How'd you do that?  
S: What? All I did was give you a bat....  
Everyone else:   
Shade 2: JUST A BAT? NO WAY! I CAME HERE TO SEE SHADE GET HURT! AND I SHALL SEE SHADE GET HURT! OR ELSE!  
[later]  
[Shade inside the cage-thing on the tree. Dark buried in the ground next to a grave that says "DORK" on it. All the other chao on the island at the other side of the lava pool]  
Shade 2: Well, my work here is done.  
[ A few minutes after Shade 2 and Shadow leave....]  
[ Shade, and the others get back onto the main part of the Dark Garden.]  
Shade: I KNEW he came to bully me! Well, all the Dark Chao, GET BACK TO WORK! All of you others, GO AWAY!  
[ a few hours later...]  
Shadow (chao): I'm happy now.  
Shade: Yeah, I guess I am, too. Although, I keep having the strangest feeling that I'm forgetting something....  
Dark: [still buried next to the grave] Hello? Can someone dig me out?  
I'm hungry! There are creepy-crawly things around me..... and my butt itches!  
[back to Shade]  
Shade: Oh, well. It's propably nothing!  
Shade Jr: .........( no one has changed me yet. I need to be changed. I'm thirsty.)

THE END!  
In loving memory of all my Chao, Chao, Knuckle, Tail, and ALL of the Chao names in this. (including Shade)


End file.
